


Demon From Suna

by ladyxdaydream



Series: In The Margins [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: ☆ »» prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: In The Margins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517534
Comments: 28
Kudos: 239





	Demon From Suna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/gifts).

Iruka released the wards on his apartment and stepped inside. Kakashi was here; his sandals were by the door. Even if they weren’t, Iruka would recognize the feel of his presence anywhere. It wasn’t unusual to find Kakashi in his apartment upon his return, not anymore. Iruka made it clear he was welcome to make himself at home.

But what _was_ unusual, was the fact that Kakashi wasn’t in his normal lounge on the couch; Kakashi’s presence was radiating from his bedroom, where the only bathroom resided. A slight panic settled in Iruka’s stomach. Was Kakashi injured on his mission?

“Kakashi?” Iruka called, tentatively pushing open his bedroom door. “Are you—,”

He stopped due to the sight before him. Kakashi’s clothes, _all of them,_ were discarded in a pile on the floor. All Iruka could see was Kakashi’s shock of silver hair above his bed covers.

Okay. Iruka had noticed they’d been flirting a lot more lately, but if this was Kakashi’s way of broaching the subject of getting involved with each other, Iruka wasn’t into it.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Iruka asked, planting a hand on his cocked hip.

“I felt something in my uniform,” Kakashi said, his voice muffled beneath the sheets.

Iruka was expecting some sort of witty, flirtatious comeback. Definitely not that.

“You—_what?_” Iruka asked, still not having moved from the doorway.

Kakashi rolled over, pulling the sheet down to his chest, revealing his bare face.

“Something was crawling on me.”

Iruka tried not to laugh. Kakashi was _pouting_. Kakashi, the famous and feared Copy-Nin, Master of A Thousand Jutsu, was deathly afraid of bugs. Iruka already knew that though, from the time Kakashi forced him over to his apartment to remove a centipede from his bathroom.

“So your solution was to strip down and get in my bed?”

“Obviously.” 

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Can you—,” Kakashi began, gesturing towards his clothes with a pained expression.

Iruka let out an amused scoff, before he crouched next to the pile. He lifted up Kakashi’s pants first, and found nothing, tossing them to the side. Next he lifted up his flak jacket and—

Iruka promptly jumped on top of bed with a high-pitched squeal.

“Where the fuck was your last mission Kakashi?!”

“Suna. _Oh god_.” Kakashi moaned. “What is it? That cursed desert breeds all sorts of monsters.” 

“A Big. Ass. Spider.”

Iruka was no wimp with bugs—cockroaches, no big deal. Centipedes, walk in the park. Leeches and ticks, doesn’t bother him. But spiders… Hell. No.

“What are we going to do?” Kakashi asked.

“Get that thing out of my house, that’s what we’re going to do.”

Kakashi reached next to the bed to where he had dropped his tanto earlier.

“Here,” he said, handing it to Iruka.

“What am I suppose to do with that!?” Iruka asked, looking at it thoroughly unimpressed.

“I don’t know! Kill it? Aren’t you the barrier ninjutsu specialist, Iruka? Trap it! Or something.”

“I don’t even know where it is anymore!”

“Poke my clothes with this until you find it,” Kakashi said, pushing the tanto at him again.

Iruka pushed it back.

“You do it.”

_“ME?”_ Kakashi cried, agony washing over his features. If it was possible for him to get any paler, he would have.

“Yes, you! You’re the one who brought the demon in here to begin with. And your limbs are longer than mine. You’ve got more distance.”

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue with that ridiculous logic, but snapped it shut.

Fine. He could do this. He was Sharingan no Kakashi. Wait… _he was _ _Sharingan no Kakashi!_

He wrapped a sheet around his hips before moving to the edge of the bed. Iruka followed suit, hovering right above his shoulder. Iruka’s hot breath ghosting across the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s neck made it incredibly hard for him to concentrate.

A tense silence fell about the room as Kakashi imperceptibly pushed up his forehead protector and reached out with the tanto. He lifted the fabric of his vest painstakingly slow. The spider darted underneath the bed at the exposure to light, causing both of them to jump up to a stand on the mattress in a panic. Kakashi had thrown his tanto, and his protective sheet had slid to his ankles.

“You’re _actually_ naked?!” Iruka exclaimed, his eyes flicking down Kakashi’s body for a second. “I thought you at least had your underwear on, and you were just being modest!”

“Uh…nope,” Kakashi said, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he suppressed the urge to cover himself with Iruka’s pillow. It was already done. No point trying to hide now.

Iruka examined his face, noting how the blush looked good on Kakashi’s pale skin, before he realized Kakashi’s left eye was uncovered, but shut.

“Did you… _did you use your Sharingan?_” Iruka asked in disbelief.

Kakashi shrugged, his blush deepening.

Iruka stared at him for a brief moment, before bursting into laughter.

“Well, this isn’t exactly how I pictured first seeing you naked.”

The remark made Kakashi smile, some of the tension leaving his body. So Iruka _had_ thought of them together. What a relief. He wasn’t the only one.

“Me either. I, uh, hope you like what you see?” Kakashi replied dumbly.

“Hm,” Iruka hummed. “I do.”

Iruka leaned forward and placed a kiss to Kakashi’s lips. It was soft and chaste, but not so chaste that it didn’t send a shiver of want through him. It was almost enough to make him forget about their predicament. _Almost._

“What now?” Kakashi asked, clearing his throat.

“We call an Aburame,” Iruka said. “I want to make out with you in my bed, _clothed,_“ he added, when faced with Kakahi’s smirk, “and there’s no way I can relax knowing what’s under it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Shibi comes, summoned by Pakkun, appalled and completely unimpressed by their behavior, (stoically ignoring the fact that kakashi is buck naked), making an offhand comment about how they are shinobi who go into the Forest of Death with no problem. Kakashi and Iruka both agree that’s different, because with huge insects, you always know where they are, as if it’s the most logical thing in the world. 
> 
> (≧∇≦)/ ♥ thanks for reading!!
> 
> Wanna submit your own? >> [hit me up](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!! ♡


End file.
